


The Meeting

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer meet with the adoption agency.

Spencer was having a hard time focusing on anything. The mountains of files on his desk would normally take him about an hour to get through. It had been over three and he wasn’t even halfway through them. His mind was elsewhere, he knew that Emily could tell. She kept looking at him with concerned eyes. He sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair and hurried down the hall towards Derek’s office.    
  
He peeked around the corner of the door frame and saw Derek working hard on some file. Spencer sighed and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. He stood just outside the door, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to bother Derek. He jumped when the other agent’s voice drifted out into the hallway.    
  
“Spencer, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?”    
  
Mentally slapping himself, Spencer tentatively stepped into the office. Once he got sight of Derek looking at him with concern and worry, he hurried over and climbed into his lap.    
  
“Whoa, Pretty Boy, what’s all this?” Derek started to rub his back in slow lazy circles.    
  
“What if the child we pick doesn’t like me? Or what if we get them home and they won’t stop crying?” Spencer fisted Derek’s shirt in his hand. “What if I fail horribly as a father?”   
  
Derek kissed Spencer’s forehead. “Oh, Pretty Boy,” he murmured against his skin. “You’re not going to fail. And we’ve been over this, they’ll love you.”   
  
“If you say so,” Spencer said miserably. “Okay, new set of problems. Do we decorate the room ourselves or let them pick? And if we adopt an infant, how should we decorate?” He talked a mile a minute.    
  
“Spencer,” Derek interrupted. “we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, alright?”    
  
Spencer nodded. “Alright.”    
  
“Let’s just get through the meeting tonight.” Derek smiled and kissed Spencer quickly. “Alright, back to work with you.”    
  
Spencer giggled and ran off back to his desk, not wanting a repeat performance with Hotch again.   
  


* * *

  
After his talk with Derek, Spencer was able to focus enough to finish all his files. It still took him longer than it normally would, but his finished. He counted that as a victory. At five o’clock, Derek walked into the bullpen. He grabbed Spencer around the waist and dragged him towards the doors, waving goodbye to the rest of the team. He kissed Spencer on the cheek and pushed him towards the car.    
  
“You are eager.” Spencer laughed.    
  
“Well, yeah.” Derek looked over at him with a look that clearly read ‘Duh’. “We’re taking the first step towards parenthood!”   
  
Spencer ducked his head to hide his grin and climbed into Derek’s SUV. The ride was quiet, the only sounds being the radio playing some Top 40 hit softly. Derek reached over and squeezed Spencer’s thigh. The younger man smiled and gently turned Derek’s hand over and laced their fingers together. He stared down at the linked hands while Derek drove. The stark contrast between their skin colors always made his heart beat a tiny bit faster. He loved the way he looked next to Derek.    
  
The car rolled to a stop and Spencer looked up to see they were in front of a gray, boring looking building. He looked over at Derek to see him smiling. “Is this it?”    
  
Derek nodded. “Yeah. Come on Pretty Boy.”   
  
They climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand into the building. There was a small lobby set up with a few uncomfortable looking chairs and fake plants. There were pictures hung up of kids with families.  _ Probably just models _ , Spencer thought. Behind a big brown desk, sat a young blonde woman typing away on the computer. She looked up as they stepped closer, a big smile plastered on her face. “Can I help you, gentlemen?”    
  
“Yes,” Derek answered. “We have an appointment with a Ms. Greenway at six.”   
  
“Ah, yes! You must be Derek and Spencer.” She typed a few things into the computer. “Ms. Greenway is with another family at the moment, so you can have a seat while you wait.”    
  
Derek thanked her and pulled Spencer over to a couple of chairs in the corner. They’re uncomfortable, just like he predicted. Leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder, Spencer absentmindedly plays with his fingers - twining them with his own or examining each knuckle. Voices filter in from down the hall, growing in volume as they get closer.    
  
“You just let me know if you have any questions.” A heavy set older lady tells a young couple. The couple nod and thank her before heading out the door. The woman looked over at Derek and Spencer with a smile. “Hello! You must be Derek and Spencer, I’m Ms. Greenway.” She held out her hand.    
  
Derek stood up, followed quickly by Spencer, and shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Derek Morgan.”    
  
Spencer held out his own hand after they were done shaking. “Dr. Spencer Reid.”    
  
“Well, come on back!” She led them down the hallway to her office and shut the door behind them. “Please, sit.” She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. She stepped around her desk and sat down, pulling a file from the top of a small pile as she went. The two agents took a seat and waited patiently for Ms. Greenway to continue. “Now, as I understand it, you two work for the FBI?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Derek answered.    
  
She hummed. “And you travel a lot?”    
  
“Yes.” He answered again.    
  
“I see.” She wrote something down in the file. “And if you were to be approved as adoptive parents, how would that affect your ability to, well, parent?”   
  
Derek leaned forward in his chair, the way he did when he was getting ready to talk for awhile or say something meaningful. “Our team is like a family. We support each other through thick and thin. Two of our team members have children, one of them is a single father, and we all help in raising them. The same would be done for us, I can assure you.”    
  
Spencer tried to keep his grin hidden. It was times like these when he was reminded of just how proud he was of Derek. He watched Ms. Greenway, looking for any signs that this could end up not going their way.    
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled. “Would there be anyone around to watch the child or children while you were away?”    
  
“Yes.” She looked surprised to see that it was Spencer who spoke up. “One of our teammates doesn't travel with us. Also, another teammate’s husband works here in town, and he’s home to take care of their son, so he’d be available.”    
  
Ms. Greenway nodded while jotting some more notes down. The rest of the interview went much the same way, she would ask basic questions about their job and living situation. About their relationship and why they wanted to become parents. Derek and Spencer would answer them, while the latter would throw in a few facts and statistics every now and then. Half an hour later, Ms. Greenway declared the interview over.    
  
“I’ll let you know of Social Services has decided to conduct a home study. They should have an answer in a few weeks.”    
  
“Alright, thank you again, Ms. Greenway.” Derek flashed her his best smile and shook her hand. Spencer did the same and walked with Derek out to the car.    
  
“Do you think they’ll approve us?” He asked softly once they were in the car.    
  
Derek reached over and took Spencer’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I know they will, Pretty Boy.”   
  
  



End file.
